


Arsonist's Lullaby

by spaceprincess21



Series: Arsonist's Lullaby [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom!Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincess21/pseuds/spaceprincess21
Summary: You are a Force user hiding on the planet Nevarro, doing everything in your power to stay off the First Order's radar. You are successful in this for nearly 23 years, until one fateful day...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Reader - Relationship
Series: Arsonist's Lullaby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Trouble's Coming

Life on Nevarro was anything but glamorous, but you grew not to mind it. You did what it took to survive. You had no choice. Ever since your parents were killed, you had scavenged and fought for the reputation that you had now. While it wasn’t much, it was enough to keep most people from fucking with you. 

There was something special about you, and your abilities. Your parents knew it, and while it took a while, you knew it now too. The only problem was hiding it from everyone else, especially the First Order. 

You didn’t want to be used as a pawn, or a weapon, and that’s exactly what they would turn you into if they got you within their grasp. Anyone with the ability to use the Force was in danger, you knew that. 

This is why you had to live a life alone, with no ties to anyone else. It was simply too dangerous. You worked as a bounty hunter, as a scavenger, as whatever you needed to be to stay alive. Being in the Outer Rim provided you with a sense of security, a sense of safety from the First Order that you didn’t believe you’d find anywhere else. 

Of course, you had to travel off-world for jobs, but even then, it was never to anywhere that the First Order frequented. So when you saw the first TIE fighter you were filled with panic. The First Order? Here? It didn’t seem real. You had been hiding your whole life, learning how to stay low on the radar of anyone and everyone who might want to hurt you. Or use you. 

You tried not to panic as more and more TIEs filled the sky, followed by a somehow darker, sleeker vessel. You knew who that ship belonged to, and it filled you with dread. 

You stood, frozen, staring at the sky, until someone bumped into you, nearly knocking you off your feet. 

“Devabre, what’s going on?” You called to who you might call your only ‘friend’ in this place. 

“I don’t know. But it can’t be good. A raid, maybe? Though I don’t know what the First Order could possibly need on Nevarro.” He replied quickly, looking around as though the sky was going to fall at any moment. 

“Find cover, be… safe.” You didn’t know what to do. What could possibly have called the First Order to Nevarro? Besides… No. You wouldn’t think that way. 

You looked around, trying to get a bearing on your surroundings, Devabre was already long gone. “What to do…” You muttered to yourself, trying to form a plan inside your panicked brain. It might just be best to go home, hide out there and wait it out. 

They’re not here for you. You thought to yourself, willing yourself to believe it. How would they even know of your presence? There was no way, unless… 

Could someone have informed them? Who would be foolish enough to do that to you? You didn’t have time to dwell on it. Instead, you focused on going home and trying to figure out a plan. If Kylo Ren knew who you were, and where you were, there was little to be done in stopping him. 

The man was powerful, more powerful than you could imagine. While yes, you had power in the Force, you couldn’t imagine that you would be a match to him. He had been trained and trained well. You, on the other hand, had been left alone your entire life to figure it out for yourself. It wasn’t like you had the option of approaching someone and simply asking for help with it. The Jedi were gone, and you had been avoiding the First Order for as long as you could remember. 

………………………………………… 

Hours went by and the bombing outside was growing closer. You were hidden in the backroom of your little hut, one hand on the blaster at your belt. Not that it would do much if a certain someone came knocking at your door, but it gave you a sense of security, no matter how false it was. 

As the bombs grew louder, your body grew increasingly more tense, the grip on your blaster grew tighter. God, this couldn’t be good for your health. 

Just as you were thinking you might be in the clear, there was a terrible and thunderous knock at your door. A formality, you thought, before it was to be kicked in. 

You happened to be right, and as the door flew towards you, you waved your hand so it hit the wall instead. Stormtroopers burst into your home, guns at the ready. Unfortunately for them, you beat them to it, drawing your blaster and making quick work of the troopers with the shitty aim. Shortly after while you were catching your breath, you saw him. Or sensed him, first, rather. The one and only Kylo Ren. 

You kept a grip on her blaster though you knew it wouldn’t be much use against him and his lightsaber. “What do you want?” You asked coldly, finger on the trigger. He stared at you, or you thought he was, it was hard to tell with the mask. 

“You.” He answered shortly, his voice almost garbled by the modulator in the mask. 

If there was ever a time for you to use the lightsaber hidden in the house, now would be it. You almost didn’t want him to know you had it, to confirm the abilities that you had for him, but there was no other chance against him without it. 

You reached behind your back, the stolen saber flying into your hand, igniting as you held it in front of you. The room now basked in a cool blue light, you asked, “Why?” You cursed yourself as your voice trembled. 

“I think your abilities would be of great use to me, and to the First Order.” 

You didn’t want to be afraid of him. It wasn’t like he wanted you dead, though you almost wished that was the case. “I’m not sure I can give you what you want.” As much as you wanted to swing at his head, you knew that escalating the situation would do nothing but harm. You had to be careful, especially with a man like Kylo Ren. 

“You think I’m giving you a choice. How quaint.” 

And that’s the last thing you remember before the world went black.


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, confused, alone, and afraid. Then you're offered something that you're not sure you're able to refuse...

You woke up in a small, dimly lit, square room. Alone. Your weapons were gone, but you were still dressed the same. _Where the fuck am I?_ You wondered to yourself, every nerve in your body was tense. 

“Hello?” You called to nobody, receiving no response. 

This was exactly what you wanted to avoid, being locked up in a cell on what you could only imagine was a First Order ship. Shit. You didn’t know where you were, or what to expect. If Kylo Ren wanted you dead, you would already be dead. 

You glanced around the cell, though it was more accurate to describe it as a room instead. You weren’t restrained, and there weren’t guards inside, though you couldn’t quite tell where the door would be, which put a dent in your escape plan. 

This would be so much easier if you knew anything about where the fuck you were. 

Suddenly, a panel slid open in the wall and he walked in, cape flowing behind him as he moved towards you. “Don’t be afraid,” his voice was still garbled by that ridiculous mask. 

“Don’t give me a reason to be, then.” You spat back at him, glaring in the general direction of where his eyes should be. “You’re the one who has me here against my will, after all.” 

The attitude was all show, and you were sure he knew that. Could probably feel the fear emanating off of you. This was something he was trained to know how to do, and though it was something you were capable of yourself, it was a very inconsistent skill. 

“I knew you wouldn’t come willingly.” Again, with that mechanical voice. 

“Well, maybe if I could see who I was talking to this would be easier.” You looked down, suddenly unable to look at him. 

A sudden whirring brought your attention back to him, and you saw him lifting his mask up off of his head, holding it at his side. “Better?” His voice was deep, almost smooth. His long, black hair hung around his face. It was almost beautiful. His face was home to a set of deep-set hazel eyes and a long scar that nearly split it in two. 

“I suppose.” You refused to find this man attractive. There was no way in hell you would let the way he looked distract you from why you were here. 

“You still haven’t told me why I’m here, you know.” Your entire life had just been completely upended by this man, and she had no clue as to why. Well, maybe a clue, but still hadn’t been given the actual reason. If he wanted you as a weapon, a tool, a pawn, whatever the fuck, you wanted no part of it. He had to know that. 

“You are strong with the Force. You know this.” He spoke almost methodically, as though he wanted to say more, but was choosing his words wisely. “You need a teacher.” He spoke simply as if this was a solid truth instead of a suggestion. 

“I think I’ve fared pretty well without help, especially from you.” You knew exactly what he was capable of, and what he had done across the galaxy. Of course, you had hurt your fair share of people, but it was only business. There was never a time where you had hurt someone without a reason. Unlike him, who killed without reason or without abandon. 

“You are stronger than you know,” he spoke your name. How the fuck did he know your name? 

“Don’t talk like you know me. You know nothing about me.” This pissed you off more than you would have liked, and more than you would have liked to show him. 

“I know more than you could ever fathom, little one.” There was almost a sort of venom with those last words, a dark smile forming on his face. “Don’t pretend you can keep secrets from me.” 

Fuck, how do you respond to that? There was no good way for you to reply to that in your mind, except with the same amount of disdain as you had begun with. 

“Fuck off.” You spat at him, taking a step backward. “I don’t want anything to do with you, or this,” his face grew harder at your words, “you will never own me.” 

He chuckled in response to this, and it was anything but lighthearted. “I’m trying to help you. Resisting will only make this so much harder.” He stepped forward, resulting in you stepping back again. 

“Don’t come near me. I don’t want your help.” Was this the whole truth? Maybe not entirely. In all reality, you had felt a little lost throughout your entire life. There was no one left to raise you, to guide you. You had been left alone to figure it out for yourself, and if you were being honest with yourself, it sucked. 

“I think you do,” He chuckled darkly. “I think this is exactly what you want.” He came closer, your back pressing against the wall as he did so. “A teacher is what you need. And that’s what I’m going to be for you.” 

His words were filled with a sort of malice. There was nothing kind in the way he spoke to you, nothing alluding to something that really showed that he wanted to help you. “I don’t believe you,” you whispered, pressed against the wall behind you. “I… I don’t need your help.” 

He suddenly lifted his helmet back to his head, nearly slamming it back on. “Then you can stay here until you can think clearly. Don’t make me hurt you.” 

And with that he was gone, the door disappearing with him. 

………………………………………………………………. 

Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly in what you now called the box. This small, square room was your new home, apparently. God, were you bored. There was nothing to occupy your time, or your boredom, besides the two times a day that food showed up. At least he wasn’t intent on starving you to death. 

Maybe he was right. Could he be right? You had heard plenty of stories about the Jedi and the Sith but had never particularly dwelled on thoughts of either. They didn’t concern you, so why would you? 

You wondered if he was watching you. If he watched you pace the room, heard you scream at the walls. Watched you sleep. The probability was pretty high, you figured. They had to keep tabs on their prisoners, after all, though again, you weren’t entirely sure why you were trapped here. Did he want to get his hands on you before the Resistance did? 

Maybe that was it. 

Not that you knew much about the Resistance, you had had your run-ins with a few members here and there, working the odd job. Whatever got you paid, you rarely cared what the job was. As long as it didn’t involve hurting innocent people, you would do almost anything. 

Ok, this was getting ridiculous. You couldn’t stay in here forever, that served no purpose to anyone. “Okay okay… Fine. I need a teacher? Then teach me, asshole.” You yelled into nothingness, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear you. 

Not long after, the panel in the wall slid open, and he walked in. 

“What did you call me?” 

Maybe shouting ‘asshole’ at the man who could end your life wasn’t the wisest choice. “Listen…” You raised your hands as if you were trying to calm him down. “I just needed to get your attention.” 

“And now I’ve got it.” You smirked, crossing your arms. “So. What exactly do you want me for?” 

He reached up to remove his mask, letting it clatter to the floor this time. “I told you.” He answered simply, brow furrowing with… was that confusion? 

“Not really. You just said I needed a teacher. You never explained why you kidnapped me and brought me to wherever the hell it is I am now.” 

“I think you know why.” He replied, shaking his head slightly. 

“Then why don’t you tell me.” you pleaded, wondering if some part of him was getting off to watching you squirm, to watching you beg. “I don’t want to be here.” 

“I don’t care.” He almost seemed bored with her. “The Supreme Leader wants you here and wants me to train you. A little nobody from Nevarro.” 

A little nobody from Nevarro. Ouch. That stung. “I won’t be turned into a weapon. Not like you. I will never be like you.” You hissed, tears stinging at your eyes. Fuck. 

“We’ll see.” He replied smugly, that gloating smirk reappearing on his face. He thought he could take whatever he wanted and get away with it. 

“Give me my lightsaber back and see what happens.” You muttered, wanting desperately to use it against him. 

“Was that a threat, little one?” God, you wished he’d stop calling you that. 

And not just because it made something deep inside of you ache. 

“Maybe.” Not that you could ever possibly defeat Kylo Ren, even with your saber, but the thought was there. You had always been a fighter, no matter the situation, and this was no different. You would fight him, or attempt to if you had to. 

“I think it was.” He murmured, looking at you in the same manner that a predator looked at their prey. Those eyes of his pierced right through you. You felt almost like an object. 

“Who gives a shit?” You didn’t know what came over you, what let you feel the freedom to speak this way to him. It was almost as if everything about him set you on fire, and you needed to act in one way or another before you exploded. 

“Feisty one, aren’t you?” He reached to his belt and tossed something at you, realizing it was your lightsaber. 

“You have to be the biggest idiot in the galaxy to give this back to me,” You chuckled this time, turning the weapon in your hands. Something prevented you from swinging it at him, though. You felt calmer with your weapon in your possession, almost as if the security of having it made you feel safe. “Maybe you’re right…” What the fuck was coming over you? Were you actually going to give in to him, and let him teach you? Maybe it wasn’t the worst idea in the world. 

You had been craving guidance for so long without even realizing it. “Let’s say I let you teach me. What does that mean?” 

“I thought you would never ask.” That infuriating smirk reappearing on his face. God, what was it about him that riled you up so much? 

“It means that you will finally get some, how do I put this… desperately needed guidance in your life.” How did he know exactly what you were thinking? 

“Get out of my head, asshole,” You hissed, twirling your saber in your hands again. “You don’t see me invading your thoughts, do you?” 

“Who said I was? It wasn’t difficult to tell that you’re all alone.” He spoke matter-of-factly. “Let me teach you, and you will never be alone again.” 

Except that was exactly what you feared, being isolated and alone forever. How would this change that? You were afraid that if he trained you, you would be turned into something you had been fighting your whole life not to be. You were afraid that you would become like him. 

“You seem so sure of yourself.” Again, you twirled the saber in your hand. “As if I won’t try to kill you with this.” She glanced at him again, wondering what was running through his mind. He must have been so sure that you would trust him, that you would accept his help. 

“I am. Why shouldn’t I be? You have nothing. I can fix that.” Nothing about him was unsure of this. He oozed confidence, self-assurance. Absolute power. He was filled with things that you had only dreamed of. 

Instead, you felt worthless, almost like dirt. He was right. You had nothing. You came from nothing. 

You were nothing. 

“Fine. Teach me, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so idk if i'll be able to keep up such a fast pace with updates but for now, since the new semester doesn't start for a few more weeks, i'll be updating as much as i can! hope y'all enjoy chapter 2 :)


	3. Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is a lot harder than you thought it would be.

The last week had been nothing short of horrible. Your body was covered with bruises and mild cuts, and you constantly ached all over. 

You never thought this would be easier, but damn was it harder than you could have ever imagined. Training with one of the most powerful men in the galaxy was no easy feat. 

You never imagined yourself here. Training with Kylo Ren? A week ago you would’ve laughed at the idea. Though it was kind of nice to finally have someone showing you what to do, he was one of the hardest people to work with. 

You were walking (or limping, more like) back to your living quarters when you heard him. Though as of late you had started being able to sense him whenever he was close, and not just because everyone within a 50-foot radius fell quiet when he walked past. 

“ _What_ could you possibly need right now?” You spun on your heels, crossing your arms as you did so. “I’m fucking _exhausted_.” You said this more quietly, not trying to attract more attention than the two of them together already brought. 

“I don’t care.” His voice was heavily modulated by the mask. He had to keep it on in public to maintain his appearance and reputation. No one could see Kylo Ren as something as simple as human. He was to be feared at all times. 

“Be in the training room in fifteen minutes.” He then walked directly past her, not waiting for a response. 

“Jesus Christ.” You muttered, rolling your shoulders back in an attempt at relief. This felt like it was killing you. 

You were used to hard work, plenty of it. But not like this. This was constant, whether you wanted it or not, and it was exhausting. Fighting, meditating, training. All of it. 

And Kylo Ren didn’t seem to realize it was taking a toll on you, or if he did, he didn’t care. And for some reason that didn’t irk you as much as maybe, it should have. You were eager to prove yourself, to please him, to make progress. You wanted this. You didn’t know _what_ made you want this, but you wanted it. 

Maybe you just wanted to belong to something. To not be alone anymore. Maybe, just _maybe _, that was it. But you wouldn’t admit that to _him_. __

__You made your way back to the training room, almost begrudgingly. Your body fucking hurt and you didn’t want to train anymore today. As much as you fucking wanted this, you also wanted your bed._ _

__That was one perk of being compliant, you supposed. You had your own quarters and relative freedom. Though most of it was spent training with Mr. Helmet over here. You somehow beat him to the training room, so you sat against the wall, waiting._ _

__You wondered why he wanted you, why he brought you here in the first place. Was it because if you weren’t sided with the First Order you could be perceived as a threat? Could be taken by the Resistance first?_ _

__Shit, you wished you knew. You never knew what went through that man’s head, no matter how hard you tried._ _

__You twirled your saber in your hand idly, waiting for him to show up. Moments later, he did, punctual as ever._ _

__“Get up.”_ _

__You scrambled to your feet wearily, holding your lightsaber by your side. “I’m _tired_.” You protested, looking at him with an almost pout. Not that he would care. _ _

__“And?” He lifted his helmet off his head and let it clatter to the ground with a _thud_. “We have work to do, and you’re not done. You’re not ready.” _ _

__“Ready for what exactly?” Any sense of autonomy you thought you had on this ship wasn’t real, you knew that. You were relatively free to wander the ship as you pleased, but you couldn’t leave. Couldn’t go anywhere. You knew this, even though it was never spoken about._ _

__“I’m trying to make you _stronger_. To turn you into a fighter. You’re not. Not yet.” He almost sounded frustrated, though you couldn’t tell if it was with you or with himself. It seemed like there was something else going on, something deeper than this situation. _ _

__“Kylo…” This was the first time you had ever addressed him by name, and he noticed, his face shooting up from the floor to look at you._ _

__“You’ve never called me that before.” He commented, tilting his head to the side. It was almost like he was confused. You could tell something came over him when his name left your lips. You just couldn’t tell what that something was._ _

__“No shit, asshole.” Ah, there it was. You typically referred to him as one of three things: _asshole, dipshit, or commander helmet_. None of these were particularly original, but they were funny to you. _ _

__And only to you. His patience for these nicknames seemed to be growing thinner and thinner each time you used one, and you were waiting for him to snap._ _

__Not because you hated him, per se, but because this whole situation was starting to put you on edge. You wanted to go home, not that ‘home’ was anything super special. Not that you had a family or any real friends._ _

__Or a life, really._ _

__But you wanted your freedom back, instead of feeling like a slave to the First Order. Kylo had made it perfectly clear that you weren’t, but… Also never really explained how you weren’t. Everything you did was to serve the Order. You trained so that you would be able to serve them. To serve _him_. _ _

__Apparently, the Supreme Leader wanted Kylo to train you personally, but for what purpose you still didn’t know. You only had guesses and ideas._ _

__And that’s all you had to give you the comfort to get through each day. “I need a fucking _break._ ” You were too tired to think of a clever, and rude, nickname for him. You were covered in bruises, and your body ached. “I can’t keep doing this. Not like this.” _ _

__“Then you’re weaker than I thought,” He mused, chuckling darkly. “You _can_ do this. And you _will_.” Nothing in his voice suggested that he was kidding. “You’re not weak,” and this time he spoke your name. Not in a chastising way, but soft. This was the first time you had ever really heard him address you in a manner that was not rude, or frustrated, or annoyed. “You can do this.” _ _

__What was with this sudden shift in attitude? It was kind of freaking you out._ _

__“Fine. But if you cut my arm off because I’m tired we’re gonna have a problem.” You rolled your eyes at him, huffing as you did so. “I don’t care what ‘state-of-the-art’ prosthetics are available, either. So watch it.”_ _

__You knew he would never actually hurt you (at least you thought that), but you liked pushing his buttons. It was fun. And funny. It was really one of the only sources of entertainment that you had in this place, so when you had the opportunity, you ran with it._ _

__“I’m not going to cut your arm off-” He exhaled impatiently, struggling to keep his composure. “You were kidding, weren’t you.” He almost muttered, his frustration nearly bubbling to the surface._ _

__You could sense when he was getting angry with you, yet you never seemed to be able to stop. “Yes, Commander, I was kidding.” You had both reached a level of somewhat comfortability with each other, where you could fuck with him like this._ _

__It definitely wasn’t because you thought he was kinda hot._ _

__Definitely not that._ _

__You wondered, sometimes, how he felt about you, though the thoughts were usually in passing and you didn’t dwell on them often. He treated you like his student, but something about the way he spoke to you, the way he acted, made you feel as though he actually cared about you._ _

__You were probably wrong._ _

__After all, how could someone like Kylo Ren care about anything or anyone other than himself? You didn’t know why you wanted him to care. Why you wanted him to show something other than that icy exterior of his. Maybe because no one had shown that they cared about you in a very, very long time._ _

__“Let’s go.” You muttered, igniting your lightsaber, his crackling to life shortly after._ _

__You trained with him for hours, getting knocked to the ground again and again, but almost beating him more than once._ _

__Emphasis on _almost_. At least you weren’t getting your ass handed to you like you did the first few days. This time you had more of an instinct in how to block and evade him, though fighting back still wasn’t quite your strong suit. _ _

__You were used to using a blaster, not a lightsaber. It had always been too conspicuous of a weapon to use on Nevarro. It would bring too much attention to yourself that you had never wanted._ _

__At least now you were getting the opportunity to use it._ _

__“Enough, enough.” You gasped, doubling over to catch your breath. You were exhausted, even more so than before. And hungry. “I can’t go again.” You glanced up at him._ _

__He was sweaty, long black hair starting to fall in his face as he breathed heavily, the only sound in the room was their heavy breaths and his crackling, chaotic weapon. “Fine,” He conceded, deactivating his saber._ _

__“You need to eat.” This wasn’t a question, more like an order._ _

__“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll eat.” You would go to the cafeteria after, and more than likely eat alone. Most everyone on this ship gave you a wide berth when you walked by. They didn’t want to mess with the Commander’s apprentice, you supposed._ _

__“No, with me.” As if he read your thoughts (which, to be fair, he could)._ _

__“With you?” You questioned, confused. He had never once asked you to do anything with him, other than train. Or meditate. Why start now, you wondered._ _

__“Do you need your hearing checked? Yes, with me.”_ _

__You rolled your eyes, used to this type of attitude from him by now._ _

__“Fine. Lead the way.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the delay, the last few days have been kinda insane and my writer's block has been in full force. I hope y'all enjoy it :) Leave me comments/suggestions if there's something you wanna see next!


End file.
